Chase/Appearances
Chase appears in every episode. Chase was first-deployed in the following episodes: *Pups Fall Festival (with all) *Pups Save the Sea Turtles (with Rubble) *Pup Pup Boogie (with Rubble) *Pups in a Fog (with Zuma) *Pup Pup Goose (with Marshall) *Pups on Ice (with Skye) *Pups and the Snow Monster (with Rubble) *Pups Save the Circus (with Rocky) *Pup a Doodle Do (with Marshall) *Pups Pit Crew (with Rocky) *Pups Save the Treats (with Zuma) *Pups Save Christmas (with all) *Pups Get a Rubble (with Skye) *Pups Save a Walrus (with Zuma) *Pups Save the Bunnies (with Rubble) *Pups Save a Hoedown (with Skye) *Pups Save a School Day (with Skye) *Pups Turn on the Lights (with Marshall and Rocky) *Circus Pup-Formers (with all) *Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt (with all) *Pups Save a Super Pup (with Zuma) *Pups Go All Monkey (with Skye) *Pups Save a Hoot (with Rubble) *Pups Save a Bat (with Marshall) *Pups Save a Toof (with Marshall) *Pups Save the Camping Trip (with Rubble) *Pups and the Beanstalk (with all) *Pups Save Ryder (with Skye and Rocky) *Pups Great Race (with all) *Pups Take the Cake (with Marshall, Rocky, and Rubble) *Pups and the Pirate Treasure (with Rubble) *Pups Save the Penguins (with Zuma) *Pups Save a Dolphin Pup (with Zuma) *Pups Save the Space Alien (with Rocky) *Pups Save a Flying Frog (with Skye and Marshall) *Pups Save the Parade (with Marshall and Rocky) *Pups Save the Beavers (with Rocky and Rubble) *Pups Save a Ghost (with Rocky) *Pups Save a Show (with Rubble and Marshall) *The New Pup (with Skye) *Pups Jungle Trouble (with Skye) *Pups Save a Herd (with Rocky) *Pups and the Big Freeze (with Rubble) *Pups Save a Basketball Game (with all) *Pups Save an Ace (with Skye and Rocky) *Pups Save a Wedding (with all) *Pups Save the Parrot (with Skye and Marshall) *Pups Save a Mer-Pup (with all) *Pups and the Mischievous Kittens (with Rubble and Rocky) *Pups Save a Friend (with Skye) *Pups Save a Stowaway (with Skye) *Pups' Adventures in Babysitting (with Marshall) *Pups Save the Fireworks (with Marshall and Skye) *Pups and the Ghost Cabin (with Rubble and Rocky) *Pups Save a Surprise (with Rocky) *Pups Save the Mayor's Race (with Rocky) *Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot (with Rubble) *Pups Save a Floundering Francois (with Rubble and Rocky) *Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins (with Marshall) *Pups Save a Pizza (with Skye and Rocky) *Pups Save Skye (with Everest) *Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show (with Rubble and Rocky) *Pups Save an Eagle (with Marshall) *Pups Bark with Dinosaurs (called for a second emergency with all) *Pups Save a Goldrush (with Rocky) *Pups Save the PAW Patroller (with Skye) *Pups Save the Soccer Game (with Rubble and Rocky) *Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol (called for a second emergency with all) *Pups Save a Lost Tooth (with Rocky) *Air Pups (with all) *Pups Save Friendship Day (with all) *Pups Save the Hippos (with Rubble, Rocky, Skye and Marshall) *Pups Save Daring Danny X (with Skye) *Pups Save Three Little Pigs (with Rocky) *A Pup in Sheep's Clothing (with Marshall and Rocky) *Pups Save the Songbirds (with Marshall) *Pups Save a Pony (with Skye) *Pups Save a Robo-Saurus (with Rubble and Rocky) *Tracker Joins the Pups! (with Marshall) *The Pups' Winter Wonder Show (called for a second emergency with all) Chase was called in for backup in the following episodes: *Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe *Pups Save a Train *Pups Fight Fire *Pup-Tacular *Pups Save a Pool Day *Pups and the Trouble with Turtles *Pups Save Jake *Pups Save the Corn Roast *Pups Save an Elephant Family *Pups Bark with Dinosaurs *Pups Save Apollo *Pups Save a Dragon Chase has been first called with: *Marshall (18 times) *Rubble (20 times) *Rocky (26 times) *Zuma (7 times) *Skye (19 times) *Everest (3 times) *Tracker (0 times *All (14 times) *Solo (0 times) Category:Appearances Category:Protagonist Appearances Category:Dog Appearances